


Moments

by walkthemoonto5sos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthemoonto5sos/pseuds/walkthemoonto5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by One Direction's Moments to write this songfic. </p><p>And the tears stream down my face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Moments by One Direction while reading this short songfic. Hope you enjoy!

“Seventy-eight years have past since the first time I laid my eyes on you. And today will be the last.” I release a shaken sigh.

“Don’t say that love.” He croaks. Tears have all dried up. Spent on the past month of suffering.

“I know its hard but its time.” I manage to give a weak smile. “Shut the door. Turn the lights off. I wanna be with you. I just need to feel your love. Lay beside me...” He gets up and turns off the lights and shuts the door. I’ve already said goodbye to the kids. I’ve said goodbye to our friends. I just need him. He climbs into our bed. I try to hide the intense pain I'm feeling but my attempts have all failed. My weak heart beats just a bit harder. Using all its might to stay with him. Any sense of time I still had is gone. My trembling hand touches his face. Tears finally came back. They tickle my cheeks. I kiss his cheek then his lips. Even dry and chapped do they feel like heaven on earth.

“I love you so much.” He mumbles. “I’ve loved you since I saw you that night.” He smiles. “I remember that night like it was yesterday. Seeing you and your friend jumping up and down singing along. Your sign held high. Me messing up my part, staring at you. One of the lads telling me to talk to you. Then when the guard came to ask you to come backstage to meet us…” His mind wanders. “If we could only have that life for one more day. If we could only turn back time.” He looks down to the floor.

“Just remember this. You have been my life, my voice, my reason to be.” I feel my heartbeat slowing. Its coming.

“You are my love, my heart. It's breathing for this moment in time. I just can't find the words to say before you leave me." He says, voice crackling in pain.

"Just I love you... With all my being. Remember that..."

~

She is gone.

The absolute love of my life has died in my arms.

I can't help but wail out in pain. The kids come back in, all crying. They all know what just happened. We sit and cry. And cry. And cry for what felt like hours. The kids promised to take care of the funeral. I manage to get up and hobble to each of them telling I love them and I kiss them like it was my last. It might as well be. I make my way out of the house to the car and I drive to the only place that makes sense. Where we first met. I’m met with silence on the road. I can’t handle the radio. It reminds me of her to much. Her sweet voice singing along to whatever was playing. After about 30 minutes we are there. The once magnificent stadium is just a small building with a plaque. We always come here every Saturday and talk about old times. Well, used too. The thought of having to take about her in the past tense make me cry again. With blurred eyes, I walk to the door of the memorial building and grab the spare key from under the rose bush. I walk in and close the door, throwing the key who knows where. I don’t want to be reminded. Don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you. Everything is clouded. My judgement’s clouded. The once starry sky, shrouded by a curtain of gray. My hands are silent. Voice is numb. I try to scream out but my lungs are too weak. It makes this existing thing harder. More tears fall, gliding down my already slick cheeks. I pull out a picture of us from my wallet. We took it on our 1st wedding anniversary. Sitting on the bench we once shared takes me back.

Flashing memories light up my mind. Going back to the time we played bags in the street at her families’ block party. Playing football with the kids.

There's a numb in my toes. I’m standing so close to the edge. My breathing is slowing down.

Our first time. There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed. Laughing as you unhook your bra.

I feel myself fall.

You appear again. Smiling your crooked smile, making a joke of it all. I couldn’t help but smile back. My life, my voice, my reason to be, my figurative heart is beating for this moment in time. I no longer have to find the words to say as you leave. We are together, forever, in this perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comment your feedback. I survive off of feedback.


End file.
